


Beast Boy was such a little horn dog

by PaperFox19



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fetish, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Solo, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pwp with Robin/BB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast Boy was such a little horn dog

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

After a mission fighting Plasmus all Robin wanted to do was take a nice long shower, and that’s exactly what Beast Boy was waiting for.

The green shape shifter turned into a mouse and slipped into Robin’s room. He had already shaken off any ooze the baddie had dished out. He waited patiently, and was rewarded as Robin began to strip.

First went the boots, being thrown into a decontamination chute, then came the cape and gloves, True these were simple things but seeing Robin’s bare skin was something rare and and BB took full advantage of it, memorizing each detail of him, even the smell of his feet, a very powerful and masculine scent, he was drooling already.

Next came his upper armor, revealing his developing abs and rock hard pecs, with his pink perky nipples. Oh what Beast Boy would give to latch onto one of those perfect buds and nurse from them like a hungry pet. Lick them and suck on them, in his most treasured dreams milk leaked from those nips feeding his hunger and lust.

A small part of him believed it would be possible, maybe a pill he could take that would allow him to produce milk, science could do some amazing things.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the unbuckling of his pants. Off came the slimed pants leaving Robin in his only clean garment his underwear, they were black with batman and superman symbols on them.

Beast Boy groaned, he loved having intense sense of smell he could smell Robin’s dick even in the confines of his underwear. Finally the slimed clothes were deposited, and his underwear was removed and tossed onto his bed, allowing his soft 6 inch cut cock to swing free.

The green boy had hearts in his eyes panting like a bitch in heat, Robin turned showing off his ass and BB was at his limits as soon as the boy entered his private shower he shifted back, he was naked perky dark green nipples his hard 5 1/2 inches hard dick twitched in the air.

He had to be quick, he grabbed Robin’s underwear and brought it to his nose. ‘Oh baby!’ Robin’s penis continues to rub the underwear leaving a powerful and arousing odor.

Sniffing the undergarment, he played with his nipples. His cock twitching madly be it the scent or the nipple play.

Putting the undies on his head, he kept taking deep whiffs as he pinched his hard nubs. Groaning through grit teeth. His penis began leaking and spilling down his rod.

‘Robin oh fuck, cum on me cover me in your seed baby. I’m yours!’ he thought, his hips bucking up into the air. Tit milk or dick milk BB wasn’t to picky.

His toes curled, as a pinch sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. He began to erupt his dick shooting all over himself, he sighed as each spurt rained down on him. He was so blissed out,his eyes glazed over tongue hanging out as his body was covered in man milk. He smeared his jizz over his nipples keeping extra care on them.

He spent his after glow taking in long whiffs letting his secret love’s scent send guide him down his high.

“Well well well, BB, I always knew you were a naughty boy, but this?” that brought the shape shifter back to reality. He turned his head and saw Robin with a towel; around his shoulders wet from the shower, and his cock rock hard.

He gulped, and removed Robin’s underwear from his head. “Umm it’s…not what it looks like heh heh.”

Robin just smirked and walked over to him, his hard cock bobbing as he went, the green boy’s eyes were drawn to the bouncing cock like he was watching a sing a long show.

Finally the cock he’d long to taste was a mere inches away from his lips. Robin said only one word, and this word would shatter Beast Boy’s reality into something new.

“Suck.” he obeyed taking the boy’s penis into his mouth, closing his eyes at the taste, he focused all his brain power to remember this taste, as the hot manhood slid into his mouth, running over his tongue and down his throat.

Robin ran his fingers through his dark green locks, scratching his head earning a pleased growl. His dick was hard again and he was playing with his left nipple while his other hand played with his dick.

The boy wonder saw this and quickly pulled out. He slapped BB’s cheeks with his dick. “No bad boy, no treat for you.”

“Ahh please I’ll be good!” he panted out.

“Hands behind you back and stick your tongue out.” he obeyed quickly, and Robin ran the tip of his dick over his tongue, smearing pre all over, letting his taste buds explode with the essence.

His pointy ears twitched as his mouth was dominated by Robin’s cock, pre being painted over his lips and the taste of dick forever being engraved in him. His eyes closed in bliss as Robin began to fuck his mouth, his balls smacking his chin. The moans and groans the shape shifter gave sent pleasing vibrations through his penis.

Robin groaned and felt his release wash over him, he pulled back as he came shooting his load all over BB’s tongue giving him the full taste. He drank down his cum, he kept his lips tight around his rod slurping and slurping every drop down. It tasted even better than he dreamed.

He pulled his cock out of his mouth and he was still hard. “On all fours, and I’ll give your other hole a taste.” The shape shifter couldn’t hold himself in, he got on all fours sticking his ass up. His cute little pucker twitching with need. Using his slick cock he pressed it to his rear, he began pushing in surprised his hole was loose. “Did you play with your ass?” the boy looked back at him a blush on his cheeks, he nodded. “Well no more this ass belongs to me now right?” he gave a sharp thrust and Beast boy cried out in pleasure.

“Yes yours I’m your bitch!” he moaned with a huge grin on his face. Robin began pounding away at BB’s hole, their skin slapping against each other. The room was filled with his moans and the sexiest animal noises. The friction between them stimulating the pleasure between both boys, Robin brought his hands around.

No he didn’t touch his cock, he was gonna make his sexy green bitch cum without that. He went for his nipples pinching and rubbing them, rubbing them with each pull back and giving them a pinch with each thrust in. BB’s cock was bobbing wildly, whipping pre all over Robin’s sheets, his insides clenched and squeezed the thrusting penis.

BB let out a howl as he came, shooting his load all over the bed. His clenching heat squeezed down hard on him, and the boy wonder kept thrusting reveling in the friction and tight heat. “Take it!” he shouted as he came flooding his ass with thick cum. He kept still letting his cum fill his tight channel.

Robin pulled out and gave the green boy’s ass a few slaps causing his hole to tighten up keeping all the man milk inside, and BB loved it to, each slap brought out a squeak of pleasure from him.

“Hey Robin?” he looked to his partner.

“Hmm?” he responded, Beast Boy looked at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could.

“Can I suck on your nipples?” he batted his eyes, and Robin laughed.

“Sure buddy.” He was pounced on hard. For the rest of the night Beast Boy sucked on his nips, going from the left to right all the while Robin played with his hard cock, one more orgasm and he fell into blissful slumber resting his head on his pecs. ‘Best boy friend ever!’

Little did BB know he wasn’t the only one with a nipple fetish, Batman had made a special pill for a certain alien humanoid with a big S on his suit, the man loved sucking milk from Batman’s nipples, and it just so happened Batman gave a set of these pills, BB was in for a good life.

End


End file.
